


Who Needs Books When I Can Have You?

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec darling, I believe you have a problem." Magnus chucked quietly to himself when he saw the Shadowhunter's face flare up in a blush, his eyes trained to his swaying hips, mouth open in shock.</p>
<p>Alec struggled to control himself, fighting to move his eyes away from the Warlock's caramel colored skin and to the purple carpet at his feet. He was not succeeding. And how could he be with Magnus giving him that sexy smirk whilst clothed in nothing more but a pair of black leather pants and a bright red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled in black sequins, when he was practically sauntering towards him, eyeing him like a cat would its prey. Alec's mouth went dry at the thought.</p>
<p>"W-What's that?" He mentally cursed the nervous tremor in his voice.</p>
<p>"Well," The Warlock purred, pulling the large book from the Shadowhunter's hands and pushing him back onto the couch where he proceeded to straddle him. "You seem to have an unhealthy addiction to books that makes you ignore your boyfriend for extended periods of time. But," He paused, bending down to run his tongue along the shell of Alec's ear where he proceeded to coo. "Don't worry. The magnificent being that is me shall help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Books When I Can Have You?

"This has got to stop!" Magnus exclaimed, hands on hips as he glared at the hot pink sofa.

Alec looked up from his book, glancing down at said pink sofa which he was curled up on, giving the Warlock a troubled glance. "…What?"

"This!" Magnus gestured at him, arms moving from his hips to fall back to his sides with a sharp 'smack!'. When all he received from the Shadowhunter was another look of confusion he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and fighting back against his agitation. ' _He's just a boy, Magnus. A completely oblivious and unbelievably adorable boy, but a boy none the less. Go easy on him.'_ His eyes opened with a snap, pupils dilating as he gazed at the bewildered boy on the couch, his lips curving up into a seductive smirk as he moved his way towards the couch. "Alec darling, I believe you have a problem." Magnus chucked quietly to himself when he saw the Shadowhunter's face flare up in a [blush](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8182813/2/PTB-S-University-2012), his eyes trained to his swaying hips, mouth open in shock.

Alec struggled to control himself, fighting to move his eyes away from the Warlock's caramel colored skin and to the [purple carpet](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8182813/2/PTB-S-University-2012) at his feet. He was not succeeding. And how could he be with Magnus giving him that sexy smirk whilst clothed in nothing more but a pair of black leather pants and a bright red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled in black sequins, when he was practically sauntering towards him, eyeing him like a cat would its prey. Alec's mouth went dry at the thought.

"W-What's that?" He mentally cursed the nervous tremor in his voice.

"Well," The Warlock purred, pulling the large book from the Shadowhunter's hands and pushing him back onto the couch where he proceeded to straddle him. "You seem to have an unhealthy [addiction](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8182813/2/PTB-S-University-2012) to books that makes you ignore your boyfriend for extended periods of time. But," He paused, bending down to run his tongue along the shell of Alec's ear where he proceeded to coo. "Don't worry. The magnificent being that is me shall help you."

"Is that so." Was Alec's breathless reply, hands moving to hold the Warlock's hips as he sat back on his thighs to throw a wink that made the Shadowhunter's stomach erupt into almost painfully pleasurable tingles.

"Hmmm." Magnus dipped down to place a warm kiss on the corner of the boy's lip, breath ghosting over his face before his tongue came out to lick Alec pale lips. Alec inhaled sharply at the action, a small whimper leaving his throat when Magnus moved away.

"Take off your shirt." He tugged at the fabric, gazing at the Shadowhunter below him. " _Alec_ , take it _off_."

Alec blinked, moving his arms behind him in an effort to sit up, before -with Magnus' help- he pulled the black t-shirt off, barely getting a chance to get his head out before Magnus' lips came crashing down. Alec slammed back down onto the couch, head hitting the armrest and sending a small wave of pain through his brain which he ignored in favor of burying his hands into the Warlock's silky tresses, tugging gently and moaning when his tongue met the other's in a battle of dominance which he quickly surrendered to Magnus.

The Warlock moved his hands up the Shadowhunter's chest as he moved his mouth away from Alec's, raining kisses down his neck to lick at the spot just below his ear as he flicked one of the boy's nipples with his finger, smiling against the pale skin of Alec's neck when the Shadowhunter bucked upwards, moaning desperately.

"You like that?" He purred, licking once more at the spot that he knew drove his Shadowhunter absolutely _wild_.

"Yessss." Alec moaned helplessly, struggling to meet his hips with the older man's and whimpering when he was denied.

"Or maybe," Magnus continued as if he hadn't said a thing. "You still feel like reading your book?" He trailed a hand down the boy's body, his mouth following as he trailed kisses down to Alec's hipbones. "Tell me Alec, do you still want your book?" Magnus bit down lightly on the skin just above the boy's jeans, making the Shadowhunter buck against his restraining hands.

"No." He whimpered, breathing harshly as he was once again denied contact with the Warlock's body. "I want you. Only you, Mags."

Magnus scoffed, eyes burning into Alec's glazed blue ones. "Could've fooled me."

Alec shook his head desperately, eyes stricken when he felt the Warlock begin to pull away. "No!" He shot upward, hands yanking Magnus back down onto his lap. "I want you. You're so much better than books." He laved kisses on the soft skin of the Warlock's neck and shoulder, biting gently only to brush his tongue across the abused skin. "Books can't make me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive. Books can't moan my name, or make me moan theirs. Please Magnus," He whimpered, bucking his hips up into the older man's. " _Please_. I want you."

Magnus' eyes softened, his hands moving to cup the Shadowhunter's face as he leaned down to brush his lips against Alec's. "And I want you, my love." He pressed his lips to the Shadowhunter's awaiting one's, grinding down into the boy's lap before pulling away with a sharp gasp, jumping up from his place on the couch and bringing the Shadowhunter with him as well. At Alec's questioning look he elaborated. "The bed would be so much more comfortable, don't you agree?"

Alec's eyes darkened in lust as he darted forward, sending a surprised yelp tumbling from the Warlock's lips when he was scooped up into muscular arms, heated lips meeting his as hands found their way under his thighs. Magnus wrapped his long legs around Alec's slender waist, throwing his arms over his strong shoulders as his hands dragged down his back, nails scrapping against the scarred skin and sending a moan tumbling from Alec's throat. Alec pulled back to pant against his lips, growling as he stared up into the Warlock's lust filled green eyes. _"More."_

Magnus' cock jerked, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head at the growled word. He swore raggedly, dragging his neon purple nails back up the Shadowhunter's back as he started towards the bedroom, another moan meeting the action.

He dipped his mouth down to suck at the skin of Alec's neck, licking a trail upwards to his ear where he took the boy's earlobe into his mouth. They barely made it to the bedroom before Alec was setting him down and tearing at his shirt, slamming the door in the process.

"Magnus- Ah! Clothes! Take- Uh! Take them _off_!" Alec gave a tug at the skin tight leather pants at Magnus' waist, and he pulled away just enough to snap his fingers before falling back upon the Shadowhunter's lips with a groan, grinding their now unclothed hips against each other.

They staggered back towards the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs and grinding hips, harsh pants leaving their lips as they parted for air, falling backwards onto the bed. Alec scooted back against the headboard, face flushed as he met the Warlock's lips once more. "Lube?" He panted harshly, grinding up into the Warlock.

Magnus reached towards the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a pale blue bottle, pulling away from the panting Shadowhunter to yank the cap open with his teeth. When he went to pour some on his fingers Alec stopped him.

"Don't bother prepping me, I want you. _Now_."

Magnus' eyes widened, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily at the words, a breathless swear leaving his lips as he quickly poured some liquid onto his palm, coating himself before throwing the bottle over his shoulder and moving to hover over the now crouched Shadowhunter. He lined himself up with Alec's entrance, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before with a hiss and a, "Try not to scream _to loud_ sweetness." he thrust in.

A startled shriek left Alec's lips as he threw his head back, eyes rolling back into his head as he pushed his hips back into the Warlock's, hands twisting into the sheets, as he leaned forward onto his arm, moans escaping his lips as he whimpered for more. " _Please_ Magnus! More- Ah! I need-" He whimpered, thrusting his hips up as Magnus' came down. "I need _more_!"

Magnus reached forward, leaning back on his haunches as he yanked the Shadowhunter upwards until he was practically sitting on his lap. He moved his hips in shallow circles, teasing the boy. "You want this?" He whispered, his hand snaking around to flick Alec's nipples. "Or…" He purred, his hand trailing downwards as his hips moved back until the tip of his cock was just barely inside. "This?" His hand grasped the Shadowhunter just as his hips snapped forward, hitting that spot that made Alec's head sing with pleasure.

Alec screamed, throwing his head back onto the Warlock's shoulder as he continued to hit his prostate over and over again. "Mag-Magnus!" He whimpered, raising his hips as Magnus lowered his, snapping his down just as the Warlock snapped his up. "God! Magnus!"

Magnus pumped the boy in time with his thrusts, lips moving to kiss and lick the boy's shoulder and neck as he continued to hit that spot that made Alec tighten around him almost painfully.

"Alec- Ugh! Is this what- hah- What you wanted?" He slammed his hips up, his hand slamming Alec down.

"Yessss!" He wailed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as surges of pleasure washed over him in waves. "By the angel- MAGNUS!"

"It's alright baby, let go." Magnus panted, movements faltering as he got closer and closer to his release. "Come for me, Alec." He snapped his hips up, hitting the Shadowhunter's prostate one more time. Alec let out a strangled moan, back arching he released, muscles tightening around Magnus and sending him into his own release shortly after with a strangled shout, his hips pumping as Alec milked him for all he was worth, leaving him practically boneless after.

Magnus groaned, barely finding the strength to pull out of the Shadowhunter before collapsing back onto the bed, Alec in his arms.

For a few moments it was silent save the sound of them catching their breath before Alec broke it with a frown, sitting up to gaze down at the Warlock. "I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you because of books. I didn't mean to."

"Darling," Magnus grinned sleepily, waving a hand. "If that's the way you compensate me for lost time then I think we might be able to work something out." He winked before closing his eyes with a sigh, reaching out a hand to pull at Alec's arm. "Now get back here, I wasn't done cuddling with you."

Alec shook his head in exasperation before sinking back down into the mattress and Magnus' arms. "You're ridiculous, you now that?" He murmured affectionately.

"Oh, I know darling. Believe me I know."


End file.
